Pushed Away- Hiatus
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: After changing the witch back to her normal form, Molly attempts to befriend her. But it seems as if the closer she becomes to Wizard, the more the woman despises her, playing pranks as well as constantly berating her and pushing her away. MolxWiz- This story is on a hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based off of events that have happened on tumblr's Harvest Moon RP, inspired by the constant bickering between Molly and the Witch of Animal Parade. It is quite a fun experience, as well as brings inspiration to the players and life to the characters. I suggest checking it out, and maybe even take up a character. (I play Molly and Will.)

As a side note, this story only includes characters from Animal Parade, therefore is not entirely based off of the rp. (I figured the story would get a little complicated if I had ALL the characters.)

I will be portraying these characters how their rpers portray them, because to be honest, I think the rpers play these characters to the T.

Sorry for such an eyesore of an authors note, but I felt it was necessary and obligated to let all readers know that the RP plays a big part in the creation of this fic.

I do not own anything mention in this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

The sound of crying echoed through a small farm house, as a young woman with auburn hair sat on her bed.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, burying her tear stained face into her white pillow. As the girl lay on her bed crying, a sparkling light came through a window left ajar for some fresh air. The light hovered next to her, speaking softly in her ear.

"Dream, Molly, and you'll find your answer there."

Instantly, she felt the heaviness of sleep on her lids, quickly drifting out of consciousness.

Her dream was realistic, yet magical at the same time as she walked through an endless tunnel, the events of her life playing on each side of her. As she came closer to her most recent memory, a blurred figure appeared before her and spoke.

"My dear Molly, I know life has been quite troublesome for you, but I am here to assure that things will get better."

Molly stared at the figure, eyes squinting as they tried and failed to make out a clear image. She hesitated a moment before speaking, gathering up enough courage.

"But…what should I do? Tomorrow I…I." She swallowed, holding back a rush of tears wanting to break free.

"I have to find somewhere else to stay and I don't know where to go."

Suddenly, a blinding light came down on the figure, causing it to dissolve. Shielding her eyes, Molly tried to call out to the figure, only to find that her voice was muffled.

"Go to Castanet." The voice echoed through Molly's head, the last thing she heard before the light enveloped her.

Molly woke up gasping, eyes wincing from the strong rays of sunlight illuminating her bed.

'A dream…' she thought to herself, he light brown eyes shifting over to the grandfather clock in the corner.

6 am…

She had an hour to pack her things.

Rolling out of bed, she didn't bother to change her clothes from the night before, as she grabbed her rucksack and a suitcase and began to pack her clothes.

She walked over to the small dining table in the middle of the house, where a picture, a rolled up parchment, and a sack of gold sat. She took one final moment to look around the house before grabbing the three items and placing them in her bag and quickly heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Molly took in a breath of fresh autumn air as she closed the door to her house, wind knocking a loose shutter against the window. It had been two seasons since she moved to Castanet, having bought one of the four farms in the Clarinet District. It didn't take her long to become friends with her neighbors, as well as the other inhabitants of the close knit community.<p>

Standing in her field, she watched as the other three farmers began their daily chores. Angela, closest to the pathway to town, made her living by turning her farm land into an orchard, with trees planted all over her field. Kevin, whose farm was closer to the pathway to Flute Fields, maintained a large field of many different crops. Kasey, right across from Molly's farm, worked hard by raising livestock as well as many different types of farm animals, ranging from cows to horses to tiny silk worms.

Returning a small wave to Kasey, Molly smiled, recalling how the other three asked her what she specialized in.

'I do a bit of everything.' She had said to them, taking the three by surprise.

By comparison, Molly's farm did not reap as much income as the others, however she knew it was only because she was just getting started. She only had a few Cherry trees, one of each animal, and only cared for a few crops due to the poor quality of the soil. It was small, but enough to keep her going, as well as help her save up to renovate everything.

"Hey Mols." Molly looked up from tending to her field to see the person who owned the voice she had just heard.

"Hey Kasey, what's up?" She asked the brunette standing before her, leaning against the hoe in her hands.

The young farmer smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was down by the waterwheel today, figured I let ya know it's producing high quality items, seeing as how you need good cornmeal for the Wiz and all."

Molly nodded, her face lighting up when she heard about the waterwheel. At the end of the spring season, she had come across a house in the swamp; however the only thing that inhabited it was a pink frog. Unsure of what to do, Molly had heard rumors of a fortune teller living in town, and turned to him for advice.

She recalled meeting the fortune teller that day, expecting to come across an elder man. However, when she entered his house, the man gazing into a telescope was far from it…appearance wise, at least. He was a tall, tanned man, who looked no more than a few years older than Molly herself, with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Their encounter was brief, as he had preferred to not have been bothered, yet took pity on the girl for having come for a simple question. He explained to her that the frog was actually a witch, who had gone against his advice and used a powerful spell, resulting in her current form. (Whether or not Wizard had turned her into the frog was unclear to Molly; however she brushed it aside as it was not important.)

He told her to bring him three items: hibiscus, perfect butter, and good cornmeal, so that he could create a potion to turn the witch back to normal.

"Thanks a lot for telling me. It only took me a whole season to get 3 silly things." Molly giggled, a bit of excitement sparking inside of her in anticipation of turning the witch back to normal.

Figuring she could finish her field later, she ran into her house to grab the corn, as well as the two other ingredients, and quickly made her way towards the waterwheel.

* * *

><p>It had taken an hour, but Molly's corn had been crushed, creating good quality cornmeal for the potion. She made her way to town, where she quickly found herself in front of the Wizards door, knocking a few times to get his attention. Molly stood there, a few moments passing, sending a few doubts in her mind as to whether he was home or not. However, the sound of a lock turning diminished her suspicions, proving to her that there was at least someone there.<p>

"Oh…hello there." He stood before her, a bit surprised to see her there.

"Hi. I have all the ingredients for the potion." She said to him, offering a small smile. She noticed that he looked extremely tired, the bags under his eyes more apparent than normal.

Wizard hesitated, as if he were confused by what she was saying, but then nodded his head, moving aside to allow the girl in.

"Please…excuse me if I seem…a bit lost. I was up all night…stargazing." He spoke to her in a soft voice, causing Molly to gasp.

"Oh no, I didn't wake you did I?" She began to feel bad, mentally kicking herself for having known that he normally slept at times during the day.

"Don't worry…I wasn't asleep, just reading…" He offered her a small smile as he took a large beaker from his closet, setting it down on a counter top littered with other types of liquids and such.

Molly took the items out of her bag, bringing them over to the man so that he could begin concocting the potion.

After a few moments, he appeared before her, potion finished and bottled.

"Let's go."

She complied, walking out the door.

The walk to the witch's house was mostly spent in silence. Molly had only talked with the Wizard a few times before, making her unsure of what kind of conversations he was interested in having, not to mention the fact that he was also a quiet person.

As they approached the forest, Molly spoke.

"How come everyone in town calls you a fortune teller?" She asked. Only the other three farmers ever referred to him as Wizard, everyone else simply calling him the 'old fortune teller by Choral Clinic.'

"Not many mortals want to believe in magic…in fact, some are scared to come across anything involving it…when I first came to this town…the villagers kept their distance. It wasn't until a heartbroken woman came to me…asking me if she would ever find love…I took pity and gazed into my crystal ball…giving her a hint as to what her future held…after, the townsfolk came to me for their fortunes, assuming I was a mere fortune teller."

That had been the most she had ever heard the man talk, taking her by surprise. Before she could speak, the two had arrived at the swamp, the animals scavenging for food quickly scattering when aware of their presence. Wizard pushed open the door, eyes scanning the house.

Molly gasped at the sound of a pot clanging to the floor, as the pink frog jumped to the table. Molly stood back and watched as Wizard took hold of the frog, forcing it to ingest the potion. When finished, he set the frog in the middle of the table, taking a few steps back. He muttered a spell in some foreign language, colored lights surrounding him and the frog. In the blink of an eye, the frog transformed into a young woman, with long silver hair and eyes the color of honey.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?" Molly cringed at the loud shriek the woman gave as she yelled at the Wizard, unfazed by the woman's shouting.

"I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD EVER BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW TORTUROUS THAT CURSE WAS? I HAD TO EAT FLIES! FLIES!" She continued to put the man on full blast, as she stomped her feet to truly express how angry she was.

"I told you not to cast that spell." Wizard kept calm, folding his arms as he spoke in a soft tone.

"SO YOU LEFT ME TO LIVE AS A DAMN FROG TO TEACH ME A STUPID LESSON?" She began to yell again, her rage increasing.

"Did it work?" Wizard quirked an eyebrow at the woman, however this only proved to make her even angrier.

She let out an aggravated yell before screaming in his face.

"I HATE YOU, SO MUCH! **GET OUT!**"

Without a hesitation, Wizard turned on his heel, heading for the door. Before he walked out, he stopped and spoke.

"I suggest you leave as well, Molly…It may not be safe for you."

The witch turned and faced Molly, causing her to widen her eyes a bit in horror.

"You brought a mortal into my house? You're unbelievable. Mortals are the foulest creatures that walk this earth." She folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air, whipping her head away.

At a loss for words, Molly walked towards the door where the Wizard stood, walking out without taking a second glance.

Hearing the door close, Molly looked next to her, the Wizard appearing by her side.

"I would avoid her…if I were you. She doesn't take kind to mortals." His soft voice had a serious edge to it, warning her of the Witch's potential danger.

Nodding her head, she thanked him for his help before the two began trekking back to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A week had passed since Molly and Wizard had their encounter with the Witch. Truth be told, she was a bit disappointed with the results. Molly didn't expect the Witch to get on her hands and knees, thanking the two for helping them, but she could have at least made a small offer of gratitude. Molly pushed the thought away; it wasn't her place to judge someone she barely knew. Heck, she hadn't even introduced herself to the magical woman, although that was partly due to the fear constricting the words in Molly's throat.

Currently occupying her time at the Brass Bar, Molly sighed as she finished her Long Island Iced Tea. Looking over to the clock, she decided it was too late to order another, as the bar would be closing in about ten minutes. Getting off her stool, she paid Hayden at the cash register before walking outside.

The air was cool, sending a small shiver down Molly's spine as a breeze passed her. Her gaze was fixated on the cobblestone path as she began mentally calculating how much work she needed to do in order to get a much wanted house upgrade.

"Oof." The sound came from Molly's mouth as she bumped into someone. The subtle scent of coffee passed through Molly's nose as she looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of heterochromatic ones gazing down upon her.

"Oh, sorry Wizard, I wasn't looking where I was going." Molly sheepishly smiled at the taller man before her.

"It's alright…I wasn't paying attention myself." His eyes flickered up to the night sky before meeting hers once again.

"Are you stargazing?" She asked him, her head facing the sky to see the stars the man had found so much interest in.

He let out a soft chuckle before answering her question.

"I'm actually waiting for a comet…which should be passing by in that direction about now." He pointed out to the sea, Molly's eyes following his hand. As if on cue, a bright comet with a long tail passed through the night sky.

She let out a quiet gasp as she watched in awe.

"That's so pretty…I've never seen a comet before." She said to him as she continued to watch the beautiful scene before her eyes.

"Yes…comets are a sight to see…I've seen Halley's Comet numerous times…but I always look forward to it's next appearance."

Wizard's comment took Molly by surprise, but before she could turn her head and ask him, he was already walking back towards his house.

"You better get home…it's getting late." He said to her, before disappearing into the night.

Biting her lip, she continued her walk home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Molly woke up an hour later than usual. Even with the extra time, she still felt a bit tired, splashing her face with cold water in hopes of making her alert enough to tend to her animals.<p>

Walking into her kitchen, she pulled out a canister of ground coffee, a whiff of the crushed beans causing the event from the night before to reoccur in her mind. For some reason, as the drink was being made, a random thought came into Molly's head.

'I wonder if the Wizard likes coffee…maybe I should bring him some as thanks for last week.'

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a cup for herself, and left the pot on a low simmer to keep warm for when she made her visit later.

* * *

><p>Molly walked up the steps leading to the Wizard's house, the thermos of coffee in her left hand. As she came up to the door, her fist landed in a single knock, causing the slightly shut door to open all the way.<p>

The sight before her was something strange indeed. Papers were littered all over the floor, bookshelves empty and moved, stacks of books not too far from them.

"Um, Wizard?" Molly called out, wondering where the magical being was in all this mess.

A muffled 'oof' came from under his bed, the man coming out, rubbing his head. A look of panic was stricken across his face as he approached her.

"Your door opened when I knocked…is something wrong?" She asked him, noticing that he wasn't wearing his purple jacket. In fact, as her eyes flickered around the house again, she noticed it sprawled out on his steps.

Wizard hesitated before answering the girl, obviously thinking to himself. Scratching the back of his head, he finally spoke.

"My crystal ball…have you seen it before?...It's about this big" He used his hands to show her the size of the ball.

Biting her lip, Molly shook her head.

The man let out a sigh before continuing to speak.

"I must have left it somewhere…I tore apart my house searching…If you happen to see it, could you return it to me?"

"Sure! In fact, I was gonna head over to the Inn. I'll look around there for you." She smiled at him. "Oh and before I forget…" She handed him the thermos of coffee, Wizard raising an eyebrow at the new item in his hand.

"It's coffee…I wasn't sure if you liked it or not., kinda figured you might because you stay up a lot."

A gentle smile came to Wizard's face, the look of worry momentarily dissipating.

"Thank you…it's actually my favorite…"

The two stood there in silence, before Molly spoke up.

"Well, I'll head over to the Inn now. And if I get any clues, I'll let you know. See ya!"

She closed the door behind her and walked down towards her next destination.

Molly was caught off guard when she had a difficult time opening the door to the Inn. Scratching her head after finally getting it open, she assumed the years of opening and closing the door had loosened the lock, making it turn by accident.

However, as she walked inside, she noticed that all the lights were out, as well as the normally lively place being completely deserted for the first time.

"That's strange," she spoke to herself, looking down at her wrist watch, "the Inn shouldn't be closed for another 2 hours."

The idea of leaving came across her mind, thinking she could come back when the Brass Bar was open for business, but something told her to stay. She couldn't place it, but for some reason she had a feeling that something about this was off, and that she should look around.

Cautiously, she walked further into the building, calling out to see if anyone was around. When nothing but silence answered her, she came up to another door, this one leading to the guest rooms. Molly walked through, entering a hallway, lights off as well. Walking past the first door, she contemplated on opening it; however her mind was distracted by something from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she noticed a faint light coming from the last door of the hallway. Approaching the door, she carefully pushed it open with little effort, as it was already ajar.

"Jake?" She spoke the name of the Inn's owner, who was currently occupying the room she had just entered. The middle aged man was hunched over a desk, a radiating glow outlining his form.

Hearing his name, the man whipped his head around to face the young farmer, the crazed expression in his eyes causing the woman to jump back with a small gasp.

"I know why you're here, Molly. You want to take my crystal ball. But, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He turned his entire body to face her, his left hand holding the crystal ball. Before she knew it, the man had her against the wall, his hand on her throat. Her voice gave out as she tried to scream for help, her eyes widening in fear for her life.

"You should have listened to yourself and went home, Molly." His grip on her throat tightening as she struggled for a breath of air.

Mere seconds felt like an eternity to her, as she waited for her world to end. But before she could close her eyes, a familiar voice chanting foreign words was heard, the oral spell sending the Inn keeper to the other end of the room.

Molly's legs gave out as she slid to the floor, gasping for air of which she was deprived. She looked up to see Wizard crouching down to her level.

"Are you…alright?" He asked her, a hint of concern in his heterochromatic eyes.

Fighting back a few tears, Molly nodded her head, willing herself to stand back up.

"Fortune Teller," Wizard turned his attention to the man across the room, the crazed look still in his eyes.

"You too have come to steal away my precious." He rubbed the ball in his hands as he gazed into it.

"I cannot let you take it from me! This power, the ability to see into everyone's mind! Why did I not think of taking this from you earlier?"

Wizard nonchalantly flicked his braid, his stare meeting the man's.

"Well…if you feel…that you can handle the power…of the crystal ball…then I guess…I cannot take it from you…"

Molly gave a funny look to the magical being before her. Had he lost his marbles?

Wizard kept his eyes on the Inn keeper's, the two staring at each other as if in a competition. Neither one made a sound or a movement, as they kept each other's gaze.

Molly looked up at Jake, noticing that the crazed look in his eyes was starting to disappear.

"Oh…oh no. I'm a terrible person." Jake walked over to Wizard, handing him the crystal ball.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." He spoke, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"I had gone to your house for a fortune reading, to see what to get my wife as a gift, however you had stepped out for a moment, causing me to notice your crystal ball unattended. I went over, to see if I could get a quick glimpse when something from in the ball grabbed a hold of my mind. Before I knew it, I went from getting my wife everything she wanted to almost killing Molly!" He shot an apologetic look over the young woman.

"But…when you looked at me and told me to keep the ball, I saw in your mind how much it meant to you, and that thing let go of me."

Wizard nodded his head before speaking "My crystal ball…is very powerful…and can be used for either good or bad…"

Jake scratched the back of his head and spoke "I am so sorry…to both of you. I hope you can forgive me."

Molly gave the man a small smile while Wizard nodded his head.

Looking at his watch, Jake excused himself, mumbling something about reopening the Inn.

Wizard turned back to Molly, his eyes studying her face.

"Are you sure…that you are okay?" He asked her again, shifting the crystal ball from his hand to under his arm.

Rubbing her neck where Jake had held her, she gave the man a nod, reassuring that she was fine with a smile.

"Thank you…you have helped me greatly…" Sincere gratitude was evident in his voice as he offered her a small smile.

"This crystal ball…it used to belong to my master…so it is of great importance to me…If you ever seek information…regarding a person on this island…I will gladly give you a reading…" Giving her a curt bow, he turned to walk out the door, before the girl stopped him.

"Wizard, wait…How did you know to come here?" She asked the man who was now standing in the doorway.

Turning his body to face her he spoke "I had a feeling…that you were in danger."

"Thank you." Molly whispered to him, receiving a small nod from the man before he continued to leave.

Molly let out a small sigh, still rubbing her neck. She couldn't wait until the bar opened. A Long Island Iced Tea sounded good about now…maybe even two.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to HorseGirl78 and EggplantWitch for their reviews, as well as those who added the story to their alerts and such.

As a side note, I know that the Crystal Ball event was extremely different than this, because I'm not trying to copy the game events.

In the game, Jake just gives the crystal ball back, kinda like in here, only I put a little bit more time between Wizard saying 'have it' and Jake saying 'oh noes, I'm wrong.'

I'll update soon, so please review!


End file.
